


Anticipation

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets ready to meet with Adrien for a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Miraculous Ladybug week 2016 Day 4: Relationships.  
> Continuation of Day 1 and 3.

Marinette readjusted her braids before and then opened them once more. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the mirror, clearly uncertain how to continue. “What do you think, Tikki?” she asked the small kwami sitting on her bed, munching a cookie.

Tikki had been watching her for some time as if she was lost in far-off memories. “You look beautiful both ways,” the kwami told her and flew over to her. “Adrien won’t mind either way!” She sat down on the make-up table. “Why are you so nervous?”

“It’s…” the girl started, but then she shook her head. “I don’t know…”

“You don’t need to be worried, Marinette, it’s going to be just fine,” Tikki assured her. “The dress you sewed is beautiful – and so are you. Adrien will fall for you all over again. Stop worrying.” She stepped closer putting her small hands on Marinette’s. “You’re fighting Akuma in your free time and today you’ll have fun.”

Marinette nodded lightly. “Thank you, Tikki,” she answered, smiling lightly.

“You two are too cute together!” Tikki then chatted lightly. “You keep blushing around each other, but you finally talk.” She sighed happily. “It’s the next stage of your relationship – your very first date!”

That was all it took for Marinette to blush. “We’re—we’re just going to a movie together,” she corrected Tikki, but turned redder with every word.

 

* * *

 

It was funny. Funny how Tikki had been completely right: Adrien loved her dress – and how she looked with open hair.

Marinette would lie if she said she didn’t love the way Adrien had dressed for _her_ too.


End file.
